<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Should've Seen That One Coming by LadyKatAstrid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673466">Should've Seen That One Coming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKatAstrid/pseuds/LadyKatAstrid'>LadyKatAstrid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#brokenLegAU, F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining, No Angst, Smeagul the seagull, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:55:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKatAstrid/pseuds/LadyKatAstrid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emira really wanted to ask Viney out, but she was waiting for the perfect opportunity to do so. Thanks to Edric, that opportunity came sooner than expected.</p><p>(The seagull doesn't have a name, but I wanted to make it feel included)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emira Blight/Viney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Should've Seen That One Coming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/garseeya/gifts">garseeya</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some friends and I took the personality test the other day, and 4 of us got introverted in a row, so I jokingly said I'd write a one-shot for the first one who got extroverted, thinking no one would.<br/>Anywho, here's the one-shot for my friend <a href="https://www.instagram.com/garseeyart/">garseeya</a>  (&lt;- that's her insta, you know her, you love her)</p><p>She was the one who introduced all of us so... I really should've seen that one coming</p><p>I hope this one's a nice addition to your #brokenLegAU (I can't believe you made me break [REDACTED]'s leg....) T^T</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, what do you think about her?” Emira asked her brother while watching a certain someone from a safe distance.</p><p>Edric was laying on his back on the grass, legs perfectly extended and hands clasped and resting on his stomach. His eyes were closed, and there was a seagull resting on his forehead.</p><p>“Her hair is long, I’d say, but yours is longer. You’re also taller than her. Her clothes could have… another style, I guess, instead of a knot tied on the side, which is, let me tell you, so out of season. I’ve been trying to convince her to wear your-”</p><p>“That’s not what I meant, Ed. I meant what you think of her as a person.”</p><p>“Oh, you could’ve said that sooner. Then again, every time she comes near us, you grab me, quite ungracefully, and drag me away, so I don’t think I’ve shared more than five words with her when you’re around.”</p><p>Emira glared at Edric, but he still had his eyes closed and couldn’t see her, so it was the small beast the one who cowered under her glare. Huffing, Emira took a peanut out of the bag she had <i>borrowed</i> along with the flying creature and threw it high into the air.</p><p>The seagull, enticed by the food, flew up, chasing after it. With a flick of her finger, Emira created a magical hand that took the peanut much higher into the air with the seagull following suit.</p><p>Reaching into her pocket, Emira took out the small device she had found in the seagull’s resting place after it started to beep, smiling as she realised that the higher the seagull went, the faster it beeped.</p><p>“Hey, Edric,” Emira told her brother. He opened his eyes and twisted his head to look at her. “Catch.”</p><p>She threw him the small device, and he fumbled with it for some seconds before securing it at the same time it fell silent.</p><p>“Cool. What’s this?”</p><p>For an answer, Emira smirked dangerously and slowly dragged her eyes upwards. Edric looked confused for a second, but followed his sister’s eyes to where she was looking. At first, he didn’t see anything, but a second later he noticed a circular thing fast approaching the ground, and more precisely, to his position.</p><p>“Em!”</p><p>He had just enough time to conjure a mattress under him before he was tackled by a speeding seagull.</p><p>There was a mini explosion, and Emira coughed as the air filled with dust, laughing when she saw her brother in the middle of a small crater with a bubble wrapped seagull in his stomach.</p><p>“Don’t be rude, Edric,” she said, continuing their last conversation, “I do not ‘drag you around’.”</p><p>“Tell that to the bruises in my arms,” he said getting up. “And what the hell was that?” He complained with a groan.</p><p>Emira caught the device Edric threw back. “I don’t know,” she said, “it was with the seagull when I picked it up. Some sort of a calling for when the beasts get too far, I’d say? And you’re fine, don’t make a fuss.”</p><p>“I’m gonna get you back for this, you know it, right?”</p><p>Emira waved his brother off before turning again to face the beast-keeping grounds. The main building was a barn with rows and rows of stalls of all sorts of shapes and sizes, and in the distance, Viney could be seen cleaning an empty one.</p><p>“I still don’t know why you haven’t asked her out,” Edric said after a pause. “It’s not like she would say ‘no’ if you did. If Jerbo’s words are true, and I believe my boyfriend, she’s almost as bad as you are without <i>bodily harming her allies</i>.”</p><p>“It’s all about principles, brother, I can’t just <i>ask</i> her, it has to be perfectly done.” Emira tsked.</p><p>“Is that why you run away from her all the time? Because you want to be the one doing the asking? Man, I knew you liked winning, but this is too much, even for me. If you end up hurting her, Jerbo and Barcus are gonna come for you and I’m not going to stand in their way.”</p><p>Emira looked annoyed for a second, but then her face turned anxious thinking she could be hurting Viney with her behaviour.</p><p>“I’ll ask her out,” she said with only a little bit of hesitation. “But she deserves nothing less than the best, and my mind short-circuits when she smiles at me. How can I properly ask her out when I can’t even put together a coherent sentence when she looks at me that way?”</p><p>Emira looked back to see her brother looking at her with a soft smile.</p><p>“What about just like that? Be honest; she will say yes, trust me,” Edric insisted.</p><p>Emira huffed. “And what, should I just go now?” She gestured sarcastically to where the barns where.</p><p>Edric’s eyes shone with mischief. “Yes! This is the best idea you’ve had since you’ve been born, off you go.”</p><p>He turned her sister on her feet, making her face the beast-keeping grounds and, with a magical hand, literally shoved her forward until she reached the double gates of the barn.</p><p>Emira looked back to Edric, giving him a crude gesture of her middle finger before turning to enter.</p><p>The place looked almost empty; the beasts’ doors were closed except for the few ones that had been cleaned, but no witches could be seen around the place.</p><p>Right after crossing the threshold, there was a display case with similar devices to the one Emira was carrying. The lowest shelves held bigger devices, decreasing its size the higher up they went, until the ones reaching her height were the size of a pebble.</p><p>None of them had tags or labels on, so she exchanged the one she was carrying for a smaller one, leaving the flying beast on top of the display case.</p><p>Walking around for some minutes, she tried to locate Viney through the length of the place, sticking her head into rooms she probably shouldn’t, but the double-coven student was nowhere to be found.</p><p>The door at the end led to a large green field, where groups of students and teachers were dealing with various types of creatures.</p><p>Emira’s hand started to shake in her pockets as she walked around, her eyes looking for Viney until she found her in the furthest corner of the field. She was on her knees, and it looked like she was digging a hole for the wooden post resting next to her.</p><p>The green-haired witch swallowed, taking a deep breath to gain some courage before heading towards the troublemaker.</p><p>Viney looked up to see Emira approach.</p><p>“Hello, Emira,” she greeted, smiling.</p><p>Emira almost stumbled as she closed the distance, feeling her cheeks go warm in embarrassment.</p><p>“Good afternoon, Viney.” Taking her hands out of her pockets, Emira laced them at her back.</p><p>“Have you come to enjoy the wonders of the beast-keeping track grounds?” Viney asked, wiping her hands on her thighs. “I’m sorry I’m not that presentable; had I known you were coming, I would’ve worn something else.”</p><p>Emira looked at Viney’s clothes. They were shabby and muddy, and she wasn’t wearing her uniform but instead, she was wearing an orange jumpsuit with the Beast-Keeping symbol emblazoned on the back.</p><p>“You’re perfect. I mean the outfit. And you, of course, too are perfect, but that’s not the point I was trying to make which was to say that the jumpsuit suits you. Orange is a pretty colour.”</p><p>Emira stopped her rambling, realising Viney was looking at her with a confused grin.</p><p>“Thank you,” Viney laughed. “The blue uniform suits you too, although I find it hard to believe anything doesn’t.”</p><p>Emira laughed awkwardly, blushing after Viney’s compliment. There was a feeling in her stomach that made her body shiver every few seconds, and her heart started to beat rapidly.</p><p>“Did you come here for anything specific?” Viney continued. There was a glint in her eyes that told Emira she was waiting for a certain question.</p><p>“Actually, yes.”</p><p>Viney got up, waiting for Emira to continue speaking, but the taller girl just stared at her.</p><p>“And?” Viney beckoned Emira to continue.</p><p>“I…” The words stuck in her mouth as the shivers continued, more pronounced each time. Why couldn’t she stop trembling?</p><p>“Emira, are you okay?” Viney furrowed her brows, concerned. “You don’t have to say or do anything you don’t want to, you know? I’d understand.”</p><p>“It’s not that,” Emira rushed to explain. “I just- I can’t stop shaking when I’m around you.”</p><p>That made Viney smile softly. “You make me nervous too.”</p><p>“My hands have been trembling since the moment I entered, and it feels like my left leg can’t stop shaking every few seconds, and the feeling is a little bit unpleasant.”</p><p>Viney blinked rapidly, raising a brow and interrupting Emira. “Wait, you mean as if you had something on you that is vibrating?”</p><p>“That's it! It feels like it’s not really my leg’s volition to shiver. Is there a type of beast that causes trembles in others?”</p><p>Viney took a step forward to Emira. “Em, did you take anything from the front doors?”</p><p>Emira’s eyes widened, making her look like a deer caught in headlights, and she tried to downplay it with a dismissing chuckle.</p><p>“I apparently left my courage, because what I’m trying to ask is-”</p><p>Her words were cut once again as a deafening sound resonated through the field, with a crashing sound following it.</p><p>“Emira did you take a pacifier from the front?!” Viney asked with more urgency.</p><p>Another crashing sound and one of the barn’s walls exploded as a blue six-legged beast with tusks charged through to the field, setting its four eyes on Viney and Emira.</p><p>“No! I just took this!” Emira hastily took the small device out of her pocket. Having it in her hands, she realised that was what had been vibrating. “Oh.”</p><p>“Yes, oh! Quickly, give it to me!”</p><p>Emira passed the thing to Viney, who tried to shut it off as the beast was getting closer.</p><p>“There! Done!”</p><p>Viney managed to make the pacifier stop, but it was already too late: the huge boar-like beast was upon them even though it tried to decrease its velocity now that nothing was calling, so Emira did the only thing she could.</p><p>In the nick of time, a clone of Emira pushed Viney aside, and the Illusion track witch was the only one trampled by the blue beast.</p><p>It seemed like time stopped for Emira.</p><p>One instant, she was standing next to Viney and the next, she found herself on the floor, rolling around until she hit something that took the rest of her breath away.</p><p>“Emira!” She heard someone scream.</p><p>The world was still spinning for her as hands helped her sit up. Opening her eyes, the first face she saw was her brother’s, looking at her with a worried expression.</p><p>“Em, you okay?” He asked her.</p><p>“What happened?” Emira asked.</p><p>The hands that had helped her up smoothed down the sides of her uniform, with one of them staying at her back, providing support.</p><p>“You were ran over by Duman,” Viney said. “But you saved me.”</p><p>Emira groaned in pain when she tried to move. “It was the least I could do. But now everything hurts.”</p><p>She saw her brother share a look with Viney before he spoke up.</p><p>“Yeah, about that… It’s very possible that your leg is broken.”</p><p>“What-”</p><p>Emira went to look down at it, but before she could do so, a calloused hand softly raised her chin and she found herself face to face with Viney.</p><p>“I don’t think you’ll want to do that,” she said with a grimace. “I can fix it a little now, but you’ll have to go to the infirmary to have a cast put on.”</p><p>Emira groaned again and threw her head back only to end up leaning against Viney’s knee. She looked up to find the brunette witch softly smiling down at her.</p><p>“Come on, it’s not that bad,” she cheered her up. “Didn’t your sister recently have a cast on too? Now you can match.”</p><p>“Yes, and she was so demanding.” Emira sighed. “And she could go to the human’s house, I’m just going to be locked up.” She crossed her arms, pouting.</p><p>“Well,” Viney started with her cheeks going red. “If being stuck in the same place for an unknown amount of time is something that would bore you, would you like to get coffee with me sometime?”</p><p>All complaints died in Emira’s throat after Viney’s words and she blinked.</p><p>“Are you… asking me out?”</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>Emira couldn’t stop the giddy smile from forming in her lips. “I would like that very much, yes,” she said sheepishly.</p><p>“Good.” Viney’s smile widened, and the two of them stared dopily at each other.</p><p>After some moments in silence, Edric decided to butt in.</p><p>“You know, guys, I love love and all that, but my sister’s leg is showing something that it definitely shouldn’t, so if you wouldn’t mind being sapphics after that’s been taken care of, I’d appreciate it.”</p><p>Emira and Viney broke their stare.</p><p>“Yes,” Viney cleared her throat. “Of course, just give me a minute.”</p><p>Emira closed her eyes when Viney drew a circle in the air, feeling something hot push against her left shin, and she hissed in pain. Almost a minute later, the warmth receded, and Emira opened her eyes with a sigh.</p><p>“What about a little trip with Puddles to the infirmary?” Viney suggested while offering Emira her hands.</p><p>The green-haired witch took them, carefully getting up without putting weight on her left leg. Viney whistled calling for Puddles, who came flying as soon as she heard her call. The troublemaker got onto the griffin and extended her hand down to help Emira.</p><p>“One second, Vines,” Edric said, turning Emira so she was facing him.</p><p>He put his hands on her shoulders, looking at her dead in the eye.</p><p>“Emira,” he said in a serious tone. “And I say this with all the love in my heart: don’t fuck this up.” Then he turned around and flashed his best and innocent smile at Viney. “Okay, she’s all yours.”</p><p>Edric created a step under Emira’s leg that lifted her to Viney’s level, and the beast-keeper witch helped the green-haired one up onto Puddles.</p><p>“Thanks, Edric,” Emira told her brother wholeheartedly.</p><p>“Who knew that breaking a leg was all you needed to get a date.”</p><p>“Shut up, Edric.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll finish the rest of my stories, rest assured, I just need to get my writing juices back and I'll do so by writing one-shots, so if you have a nice prompt you can leave a comment or hmu on my <a href="https://ladykatastrid.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727984">Through The Window</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/garseeya/pseuds/garseeya">garseeya</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>